The present disclosure relates generally to eye tracking, and specifically relates to using glints for eye tracking.
Eye tracking refers to the process of detecting the direction of a user's gaze, which may comprise detecting an orientation of an eye in 3-dimensional (3D) space. Eye tracking in the context of headsets used in, e.g., virtual reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) applications can be an important feature. However, power budgets and form factor considerations for head-mounted displays can make it challenging to design an accurate eye tracking system.